La Oscuridad Del Alma
by CrossMyPalmForLuck
Summary: Tras diez años, alguien quiere venganza... ¿Qué se siente cuando tu propia hija quiere matarte, Soul? ¿Qué promesa impide a Cassie manejar armas? ¿Será el amor más fuerte que la mentira? Lean y comenten por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**LA OSCURIDAD DEL ALMA**

**PRÓLOGO**

-¿Estás preparada, Cassie? –preguntó la mujer encapuchada. La chica asintió.

-Sabes cuál es tu misión. Busca toda la información que puedas y traela. Procura no ser vista.

-Sí, Medusa- sama.

-Eres en quien más confío para este trabajo, pero… ¿estás segura de que no quieres llevarte ningún arma? ¿Seguirás con esa absurda promesa de hace diez años?

-Para mí esa promesa es todo lo que me ata con mi pasado, Medusa-sama.

-Está bien. Por si tuvieras problemas, Luke y Susan irán contigo. Ellos te protegerían de ser necesario.

-Está bien.

-Cassie, no me falles. Sé que quieres venganza, pero eso tendrá que esperar un poco, ¿si? Pronto podrás matarlos…

-Sí, Medusa-sama.

-Ahora marchad. Recuerda que tenéis tres días de plazo. Si no volvéis, asumiré que os han capturado y mandaré a alguien en vuestra busca.

La chica se giró y salió de la habitación. Medusa sonrió malévolamente.

_"Cómo me voy a reír al ver tu cara, Soul Eater Evans, cuando seas asesinado a manos de tu propia hija. Y lo mejor de todo es que ella no sabe que aquellos a quien quiere asesinar son los mismos a quienes lloró hace tanto"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Éste es el prólogo de mi historia "La Oscuridad Del Alma". No es lo primero que escribo, pero sí lo primero que publico sobre Soul Eater (antes tenía otra cuenta, pero la borré por error ). Sí, lo sé, es muy corto, pero lo próximo será más largo y comenzarán a explicarse mejor las cosas.

Próximo Capítulo: Espionaje

¿Quién es Cassie? ¿Por qué dice Medusa que Soul será asesinado por su propia hija? ¿Cuál es esa promesa que impide a Cassie manejar armas?

Todo será explicado en el próximo capítulo!!

*DEDICADO A KUCHIKI RUKIA ICHI, QUE ME DIO EL EMPUJÓN QUE NECESITABA PARA PUBLICAR, Y SIN LA CUAL NUNCA HABRÍA ESCRITO ESTO. ¡¡GRACIAS!!*

¡Todo review será respondido en el capítulo posterior al review, así que ya sabeis, a comentar!


	2. La Fugitiva

_Hola!!! Aquí está el primer capítulo de La Oscuridad Del Alma. Este es algo cortito, puesto que no pasan demasiadas cosas, pero en el siguiente se verá todo bastante más claro, aparecerán más personajes y habrá más follones._

_Y ahora las menciones especiales!!_

_Kuchiki Rukia Ichi: La dedicatoria era bien merecida!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado!!_

_Aliychan: Siii, Medusa es cruel... y esperate, que lo será más... Gracias por tu review!!!_

_Ahora ya si... Dentro capi!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA FUGITIVA**

-Hemos llegado –dijo Luke con su habitual gesto serio. Portaba un gran trabuco en la mano derecha: se trataba de Susan, su compañera.

-Parece mentira –musitó Cassie –Han pasado diez años y esto apenas ha cambiado

Susan tomó forma humana y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Cassie, una cabeza más pequeña que ella.

-Cassie… se que quieres venganza, pero escucha… no te precipites. Podría volverse en tu contra –le aconsejó

Cassie la miró con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo sé. Sabes que siempre he dicho que la venganza se sirve fría. Y jamás se me ocurriría atacar sin un plan –dijo

Susan sonrió y volvió a su forma de arma. Luke y Cassie se miraron.

-¿Estáis seguros de esto? Será peligroso, no quiero que os arriesguéis –dijo ella. Luke soltó una carcajada.

-¡Precisamente estamos aquí para que TÚ no te arriesgues! Sé que sueles mantener la cabeza fría, pero en este caso… mejor que los adultos te anden vigilando…

-Luke… tienes dieciséis años, solo uno más que yo. Y Susan también. ¿Desde cuándo sois adultos? –se mofó Cassie

-Hmmm… calla niña –protestó él mientras le tendía su gorra –Tápate esos rizos, que si no serás un blanco facilísimo.

Cassie escondió sus largos rizos albinos bajo la gorra, y miró a Luke decidida.

-Allá vamos

Zero se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Shibusen. Eran las doce, y debería estar en clase, pero, cuando te mandan a un recado, no hay prisas que valgan, cuanto más tarde llegues, mejor. Y si se perdía algo, pedía los apuntes y listo.

Se pasó las manos por sus eternamente despeinados cabellos azabaches mientras sus ojos verdosos miraban al infinito. Sí, Zero se aburría. Se aburría soberanamente. Aunque más se hubiera aburrido en clase de Stein. Le habían repetido mil y un veces que si tuviera un técnico, todo le resutaría más fácil (las clases, las misiones…), pero su respuesta era siempre la misma: no. Él había tenido un técnico, que le prometió convertirlo en una Death Scythe, y a su muerte, decidió que lo lograría solo.

Cruzó un pasillo y, de despistado que iba, se dio de bruces contra alguien que iba en la dirección opuesta. Se dio cuenta de que era una chica bajita y flacucha, que se tapaba el pelo con una gorra.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Zero ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Ella asintió.

-¿Eres nueva? Tienes pinta de haberte perdido –le dijo Zero. La chica le había parecido mona, aunque era demasiado flaquita.

-La verdad es que sí. Buscaba el laboratorio del profesor Stein, ¿te molestaría decirme donde queda?

-Claro. Sígueme –él la guió por unos pasillos hasta llegar al laboratorio.

Una vez llegaron, la chica entró. Pero entonces Zero se dio cuenta de algo… Stein estaba dando clase. No habría nadie…

-¡Hey! Stein está en clase, aquí no… -enmudeció cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba guardando algo en la bolsa. Unos papeles con el sello del Shibusen.

-¡Oye, tú! –gritó él corriendo hacia la chica. Ésta echó a correr y agarró una barra de hierro. Entonces se encaramó al marco de la ventana… y saltó.

-¡¡¡OSTRAS!!! –Zero se asomó corriendo a la ventana, porque lo mínimo se había roto el cuello. ¡Estaban en un cuarto piso!

Tras mirar con atención, la vio colgada de la barra de hierro, en la misma cornisa.

-Conque te crees lista, ¿eh? –rió mientras la agarraba de la muñeca. Entonces sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza. La chica le había atizado con la barra de hierro con toda la fuerza de que era capaz.

A causa del dolor, Zero la soltó, y ella aprovechó para echar a correr y salir disparada del laboratorio.

En cuanto logró recuperarse del shock (y el dolor, porque sería flaca, pero la chavala tenía una fuerza de mil demonios), Zero echó a correr tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla, pero en el pasillo se cruzó con Stein.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –preguntó éste

-Una tía rara… ha robado unos papeles de tu laboratorio… ¡Y ME HA PARTIDO UNA BARRA DE HIERRO EN LA CABEZA! –exclamó Zero

Stein entró en su laboratorio y salió rápidamente.

-¿Hacia dónde ha ido, Zero?

-Hacia la derecha. ¿Qué se supone que era lo que ha robado?

-Las fórmulas con que estaba trabajando. El antídoto para la sangre negra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fin del capiii!!!!_

_Espero que os haya gustado!!! Ya sabeis, quiero muuuuchos reviews pliiiis!!! (hasta para decirme que me dedique a otra cosa, sí, las críticas son lo mejor para aprender!!)_

_Kisses!!!_


	3. AVISO

AVISO

Lo siento por los que esperaban capi, pero tengo exámenes y no podré subir capi hasta la semana que viene, y eso si tengo suerte -.-U

Y vamos con lo siguiente, es para deciros que en esta historia se aceptan fanchars, si queréis que el vuestro aparezca, dejadme todos sus datos en un review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------(&)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AGRADECIMIENTOOOS!!!

kuchiki rukia ichi: Me alegro de que te esté gustando!!! Eso sí, lo de actualizar pronto será un problema…

aliychan: Lo sé, pobrecillos… gracias por tu review!!!

Paula Elric: Gracias por seguirlo!!! Aunque no llegue a la altura de tus fics, que me encantan ^^, espero que te guste!!!

Dapyzux: Muchísimas gracias por agregarlo!!! Waaa nunca nadie había agregado una historia mía!!! No, Zero no es rubio, su pelo es negro ^^

omtatelo: Gracias por el review!!! Actualizaré en cuanto pueda!!!

Y gracias a todos los que leeis sin comentar también, y a los que comentáis os digo que es gracias a vosotros que el fic sigue adelante. ¡¡¡Muchas graciaaaas, sin vosotros Cassie y Zero jamás hubiesen llegado a FF!!!


	4. Corazones bajo llave

**CAPÍTULO 2: CORAZONES BAJO LLAVE**

-¿El antídoto para la sangre negra? ¿Pero para qué quiere eso? A no ser que… -Zero estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de la situación.

-Exactamente. Estoy seguro de que está al servicio de Medusa.

-Pues si eso es así… yo me encargaré de ella –dijo el chico mientras la rabia se hacía presente en su voz

Stein asintió y le dejó hacer. De los que estaban allí, pocos albergaban tanto odio hacia Medusa como Zero.

Zero echó a correr a través de los pasillos como alma que lleva el Kishin mientras trataba de localizar a la chica de la gorra. Al de un rato, lo logró.

Se acercó por detrás sigilosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, la atrapó y le susurró al oído:

-No montes ningún escándalo y no te haré daño.

La chica comenzó a debatirse entre sus brazos, pero Zero tenía más fuerza. Convirtió uno de sus brazos en un filo plateado y lo acercó al cuello de la chica. Cuando se quedó quieta, se la cargó al hombro y se la llevó de allí.

Por los pasillos vio a una figura que se le acercaba. Reconoció al instante los ojos celestes y las tres rayas en el cabello. Era un shinigami, y además, una de las pocas personas que podría ayudarle en aquel asunto.

-Ryû, ¿no deberías estar en clase? –le preguntó

-Stein me ha llamado. Oye, ¿quién es esa? –preguntó el joven mirando a la chica

-Ni idea, pero trabaja para Medusa, así que tampoco me importa.

-Cálmate un poco, Zero. Lo mejor será sacarle toda la información posible.

-Sí, y luego la descuartizo

-Luego haces lo que sea, y yo te ayudaré.

Se encaminaron hacia el laboratorio, donde Stein cogió a la chica y la ató a una silla. Ella no opuso resistencia.

-Lo primero ¿cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó Stein. Ella le miró desafiante y no dijo nada.

-Te lo preguntaré de otro modo –le dijo mientras descorría una cortina. Sus ojos tenían un brillo maníaco que le puso los pelos de punta a la chica, aunque se cuidó muy mucho de demostrarlo.

Tras la cortina, la chica pudo ver a sus dos compañeros atados y amordazados en una camilla.

-Están listos para ser diseccionados, y si no colaboras, es lo que haré. Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La chica miró a su alrededor, luego volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, y, resignada, se decidió a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Cassie Evans –dijo. Nadie habló. Todos estaban demasiado atónitos.

-Mientes –dijo Zero –Cassie Evans murió hace diez años

-¿Acaso me ves cara de muerta? Yo creo que no

-Lo que yo digo es que nos estás tomando el pelo –dijo Zero quitándole la gorra de un tirón. Lo que vio le dejó sin palabras.

La chuca tenía unos largos rizos blancos que le caían por los hombros. Si no era Cassie Evans, se le parecía muchísimo.

_Arigato a todos por haber esperado tan pacientemente!! Lamento de veras el retraso pero he estado super ocupada con el colegio y las fiestas ^^_

_Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por comentar!!! Se que este capítulo no es muy largo pero si lo alargaba más perdía la emoción X)_

_Por cierto, agradecimientos a Aliychan, kuchiki rukia ichi y Nireya Maka Albarn. Graciaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!  
_

_Por favor comentad!!!_


	5. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA ESPERANZA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE**

-No puede ser… simplemente no puede… ¿cómo demonios estás viva? ¡Creíamos que llevabas diez años muerta! –exclamó Zero. No comprendía nada.

Ryû la miró atentamente.

-Zero, cálmate – le pidió. Luego se dirigió a Cassie -¿Nos reconoces?

Los dos chicos la miraron esperanzados. Tal vez, a pesar de todo… sí que había alguna esperanza… tal vez les recordaba…

Ella les miró y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa demente y maquiavélica. Una sonrisita que la hacía parecer una niña inocente que acabase de destripar a su perrito.

"Madre mía, esta está loca" pensaron todos al unísono.

-Vaya, tengo que reconocer que engañáis estupendamente. Incluso vuestras expresiones concuerdan con lo que decís. Menos mal que vine prevenida –dijo con un tono de voz en el que podían vislumbrarse vestigios de locura.

-¿Engañar? ¿A qué demonios te refieres? –preguntó Stein sin comprender. Comenzó a darle vueltas a su gigantesco tornillo, tratando de ver las cosas claras.

-Oh, claro que lo sabéis. Lo sabéis muy bien –susurró Cassie con voz de no haber roto nunca un plato, sus ojos ennegreciéndose a medida que la locura ganaba terreno en su mente. Y al parecer ella no se le oponía. Debía de estar completamente acostumbrada a ella.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y una figura entró por ella. Era una chica de largas trenzas castañas y ojos del mismo color, vestida de tal forma que a Cassie, Luke y Susan les recordó a una muñequita de porcelana.

-Yo si sé lo que pasaaaa –dijo con voz alegre y cantarina. Cruzó la puerta… y cayó al suelo al instante.

-Torpe… -masculló Zero mientras Ryû iba a ayudarla.

La chica se levantó ayudada por Ryû y se acercó a Cassie. Ella la miró desafiante, los ojos ya tan negros como un azabache.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de caerme, yo sé lo que pasa. Obviamente, la han engañado. Le deben de haber hecho creer que nosotros somos los mentirosos. Pero no debes creerles, bonita –dijo jugueteando con uno de los mechones albinos de la chica –Si se te llevaron sería por algo, ¿no crees? Además, son unos asesinos, lo sabes –terminó sonriendo. Cassie la siguió mirando de la misma forma asesina.

Los demás la miraron asombrados.

-Madre mía, Ai, a veces me impresionas. Quién diría que una chica tan torpe y que no pasa del cinco en clase sería capaz de pensar así… -dijo Stein. Ai simplemente sonrió, tan feliz.

Cassie la miró a los ojos, castaño contra negro.

-Un argumento muy interesante… pero permíteme que te discuta una pequeña parte… ¿cómo se yo que no sois vosotros quienes me mentís? Al fin y al cabo, según mi información… sois vosotros los que estáis muertos –susurró con voz inocente

Todos se la quedaron mirando asombrados. ¿Qué era lo que ella creía exactamente?

Zero, sin decir palabra, se acercó a su silla y la desató. La cogió de la mano y la arrastró tras de él. Todos supieron a donde se la llevaba. Nadie dijo nada. Se acercaron a Luke y Susan y les quitaron la mordaza de la boca. Si les interrogaban a ellos, tal vez, solo tal vez, lograrían sacar algo más en claro.

Los ojos de Cassie fueron volviendo a su color verde original a medida que iba reconociendo todos los sitios por donde pasaban. Además, la calidez de la mano que la llevaba por allí estaba desatando recuerdos y sentimientos que creía desaparecidos, enterrados, y eso la complacía y la disgustaba al mismo tiempo. Ella _quería_ sentir aquello, pero si finalmente todo era una mentira, le dolería como la primera vez. Y eso no podía permitírselo. No dejaría que la hiciesen daño.

Siguieron caminando, en un silencio absoluto, sin ni siquiera mirarse. Solo sus manos sujetas les hacían saber que el otro estaba ahí.

Entonces Zero se giró y la miró. No podía creerlo, no solo que ella estuviese viva, sino que creyese que la estaban mintiendo. ¡Él jamás la mentiría! ¿Acaso no le recordaba? ¿No sabía cómo era él? ¿No recordaba la promesa?

-Posiblemente no te acordarás… pero tú me hiciste una promesa… hace muchos años –le dijo. Ella le miró con los ojos aún veteados de negro.

-Yo le hice una promesa a Zero Blue Star, mi amigo de la infancia, mi compañero, mi arma… y él fue asesinado, ¿sabes? ¡Basta ya de tomarme el pelo! ¡Me habéis capturado, tenéis lo que queríais, dejadme ya! –gritó, y entonces las lágrimas que reprimía fluyeron libremente, limpiando sus ojos de todo rastro de locura que quedaba en ellos.

Zero la atrajo contra él en un abrazo al que ella al principio se resistió, pero al final escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Quiero creeros… de veras que quiero… -musitó entre las lágrimas

Zero le alzó el mentón y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Ven, Cassie. Ven y verás que no te miento. Solo confía en mí. Como cuando éramos niños –le pidió. Ella le miró, sus ojos ya totalmente verdes, y asintió.

Continuaron andando hasta que Zero se paró frente a una gran puerta de metal. El cementerio.

La guió hasta uno de los rincones, y entonces Cassie supo con absoluta sinceridad que no mentían. Lo supo al estar frente a las tumbas. La suya y la de su madre. Y sobre su tumba se encontraba un medallón con un grabado de dos guadañas cruzadas, que reconoció como suyo.

-¿Sabes eso que dicen de que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde? Jamás encontraron tu cuerpo, por tanto, yo siempre mantuve la esperanza de verte volver.

_---------------------------------La---Oscuridad---Del---Alma-------------------------------------------------------_

_Hola a tods!!!! Esta vez he actualizado al instante, y este capítulo me gusta mucho más que el anterior ^^_

_Agradecimientos:_

_aliychan: sip, la descubrieron ^^ gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo te guste_

_Nireya Maka: pues gracias por darme las gracias X) y el agradecimiento iba más que merecidooo!!! Y para que veas, no te hice esperar ^^ espero leer pronto tus historias!!!_

_kuchiki rukia ichi: me alegro de que pienses eso del fic!!! Arigatooo_

_neko_miiau_94: oye neesama por que me pones neesan si aquí la mayor eres tu? X) bueno aquí señoras y señores les presento a mi ayudanta principal, la loca de Neko-chan,pronto subiré algún fic suyo, espero que os gusten, a mí en lo personal me encantan (excepto por las faltas, eso me exhaspera, que luego me toca corregirlas XD)por cierto gracias por comprarme el pegamento X)!!!_

_para este fic me ha inspirado bastante la canción "No Good Deed" del musical Wicked, me encantaaa!!!_


	6. Miedo a recordar

GOMENASAI POR LA TARDANZAAAAAA!!!! así que aquí estoy de nuevo.

¡¡¡Gracias a tods ls que comentasteis y dentro fiiiiiiiiiiic!!!

CAPÍTULO 3: MIEDO A RECORDAR

Cassie se abandonó en los brazos de Zero. Todo aquello era demasiado para ella.

Por una parte estaba feliz porque estaban vivos, porque no los habían matado, porque aún la recordaban. Pero por otra parte, aquello significaba que había vivido todo aquel tiempo en una mentira, que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, que había estado colaborando con el enemigo…

-No te preocupes –dijo Zero al darse cuenta de la confusión que Cassie estaba sufriendo –No pasa nada, tú no sabías lo que pasaba. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

-Ýo no estoy tan convencida –dijo ella en un susurro

-Solo dime una cosa, ¿te quedarás? ¿O volverás con Medusa? –le preguntó él –No te reprocharía que lo hicieses, si es lo que tú crees correcto… -no sabía muy bien cómo expresarse. Obviamente le dolería volver a perder a Cassie, sobre todo ahora que acababa de volver a su lado… pero si era lo que ella quería, no se lo iba a impedir.

Cassie se liberó del abrazo del chico para mirarle fijamente a los azules ojos.

-¿De verdad crees que después de todo lo que acabo de descubrir, de todo lo que acabas de contarme, voy a volver allí? En serio, Zero, yo te recordaba más listo –le espetó con un poco de ironía.

-¿Es un chiste? Porque es malísimo –dijo Zero entre risas

Ambos se quedaron un rato sentados, sin hablar.

-¿Y cómo os va en las misiones? –preguntó Cassie mirando al infinito

-¿Nos? –preguntó Zero a su vez sin comprender -¿A quién, a Ryu y a mi? Porque él y yo no somos compañeros, no sobreviviría mucho tiempo junto a un maníaco como él…

-En realidad yo me refería más bien a Ai y a ti

Zero abrió la boca todo lo grande que era.

-¿¿¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!??

Cuando se recuperó un poco de la sorpresa, miró a Cassie con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo que Ai y yo? ¿Estás insinuando que soy su arma?

-Hombre, pues sí –dijo ella -¿Tan raro sería?

-Raro no, ¡¡imposible!! ¿Yo con esa loca torpe? Creía que tenías mejor concepto de mí, Cassie

-¿Por qué? Ai parece muy simpática, y además es guapísima… -esto último lo dijo bajando la mirada.

Zero le levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-Lo primero, tú me prometiste que me convertirías en Death Scythe, y cuando despareciste decidí que, si tú no eras mi compañera, nadie lo sería. Lo segundo, Ai está con otra arma, una espada circular llamada Maya, y lo tercero… no hay ni comparación, Cassie, yo creo que tú eres mucho más guapa que ella.

Esto último dejó a Cassie sin palabras y totalmente roja. Zero la miró y se echó a reír.

-¡No te rías! –gritó ella mientras le atizaba una colleja.

-Perdoooona –dijo él

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír.

-¿Volverás a ser mi técnico? –le preguntó Zero a Cassie mientras extendía la mano.

-Por supuesto –dijo ella, y le estrechó la mano.

Comenzaron a desandar el camino que les había llevado desde el Shibusen hasta el cementerio. Ya no había silencios incómodos, hablaban como si esos diez años nunca hubiesen pasado, como si nunca se hubiesen separado.

-¿Y de verdad es tan torpe Ai? Hombre, me imagino que un mínimo de coordinación tendrá –dijo Cassie entre risas

-Si tiene algo, tiene la justa. Yo al menos no me pondría delante de ella nunca. Siempre se tropieza con algo. Y Ryu siempre está ahí para ayudarla. Yo creo que le gusta –rió también Zero

-Veo que tengo que ponerme al día, jajaja

Cuando ya estaban llegando al Shibusen, algo hizo a Cassie parar el seco. Algo que conocía muy bien.

-No puede ser… no puedes estar viva… -dijo una voz


	7. Escucha a tu corazón

¡¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!! Primero, los agradecimientos:

Paula Elric: ¡¡Aquí está el siguiente!! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Naomii.-Chan: ¡¡Gracias por comentar!! Sí, da penita, pero pronto se arreglará todo…

vampire-kyuketsuki-souleater: ¡¡Gracias por ese review!! Aquí tienes capi ^^

¡¡¡DENTRO FIC!!!!

CAPÍTULO 4: ESCUCHA A TU CORAZÓN

Cassie miró al frente y Zero sintió como le apretaba la mano con más fuerza, y le devolvió el apretón con más ímpetu, tratando de calmarla.

-No estoy preparada… aún no… -susurró ella. Zero comprendió y la empujó tras un edificio.

-No te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo, pero tendrás que afrontar esto antes o después

-Lo sé, Zero, ¡pero hace diez años que no veo a mi padre! No sé ni como reaccionar… -dijo la chica algo asustada

-Tendrás que reaccionar como el corazón te diga

-Siempre me decías eso –sonrió Cassie

-¡Es verdad! –rió Zero

---FLASHBACK---

-¡Cassie, no corras tanto! –gritaba el niño a su amiga, mientras otro niño les seguía aún más atrás

-¡Vamos chicos! –les llamó la niña. Siguió corriendo hasta que por fin paró en un banco, para alivio de sus dos amigos

Cassie les miró y rió.

-Flojos…

Zero se enfurruñó, mientras Ryû simplemente observaba algo allí cerca.

-¿Qué miras, Ryû? –le preguntó Zero

-Un arbusto simétrico –sonrió él, mientras los otros dos niños simplemente suspiraban. Estaban acostumbrados a las extravagancias simétricas de Ryû… y de su padre también

Zero miró a Cassie.

-Oye, Cassie, ¿tú que eres? –le preguntó de pronto

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –le preguntó ella

-Para saber si tendré que sufriros de compañeros a ti o a Mister Simetría –rió el niño. Su amiga le miró con rostro ofendido –Era broma, Cassie, no te piques…

-Primero dime lo que eres tú –rió la niña. Ryû se les acercó, interesado. Zero rió y convirtió su brazo en un afilado filo.

-¡Alaaa! –gritó su amiga entusiasmada -¡Qué guay!

-Ale, ahora vosotros –rió Zero volviendo a la normalidad

-Yo, imposible –dijo Ryû

-Eso quiere decir que eres técnico –dedujo Zero -¿Y tú, Cassie?

-I'm not sure if I should tell you… -dijo la niña en inglés

-¡¡Cassie!! ¡Que no te entendemos! –protestaron los niños

-No estoy segura de si debería decíros… -no había terminado la frase y Zero la había levantado en brazos

-Pues si no nos lo dices no te bajo –se rió

-¡Vale, vale! Soy téeeecnico, ¿ok?

Zero la bajó riendo.

-¡Entonces tú podrías ser el compañero de uno de nosotros dos, Zero! –le dijo Ryû

-Probemos –dijo Zero mientras se transformaba totalmente. Se convirtió en una guadaña negra, con un filo en cada extremo. Ryû alargó la mano para cogerlo y…

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!! ¡¡QUEMAQUEMAQUEMAQUEMAAAAA!! –gritó

-Creo que no estáis hechos para ser compañeros –rió Cassie –Ahora pruebo yo

Se acercó a Zero, aún transformado, y, lentamente, lo levantó

-¡¡No quema!! –exclamó la niña

Zero volvió a su forma humana

-¿Eso quiere decir que seremos compañeros? –preguntó ella

-No lo sé… mi mamá me dijo que eso es según lo que el corazón te diga… ¿a ti que te dice?

-Que… podríamos probar

-¿Sabéis que me dice a mí? –preguntó Ryû. Sus amigos negaron

-¡¡Que el último es alma de kishin!! –gritó echando a correr

Zero y Cassie se miraron y echaron a correr tras él.

---FIN FLASHBACK---

Cassie miró a Zero, y sonrió. Se puso de pie y echó a andar hacia donde estaban antes. Zero la dejó hacer, pues esto era algo que a él lo atañía. Pero no pudo evitar vigilar un poco. No soportaría que se la quitasen otra vez…

---FLASHBACK---

-¡Zerooooo! ¡Ryûuuuu! –llamó una voz. Los dos niños se giraron y vieron a Cassie correr hacia ellos

-¡Hola Cassie! ¿Y tu avión? –le preguntó Zero. La niña les había dicho poco antes que se iba con su madre a Nueva York a ver a su abuela. Cuando le preguntaron por qué su padre no iba, ella les contestó que tenía una misión de reconocimiento y no podía.

-Sale dentro de dos horas. Zero, llego el día de tu cumpleaños, pero como llegaré tarde, pues toma –sonrió la niña mientras le daba un paquetito. El niño le dio las gracias y lo abrió. Se trataba de un brazalete de cuero con el símbolo de dos guadañas cruzadas. El mismo que el de una medalla que llevaba ella.

-¡Ala, que guay! ¡Muchas gracias, Cassie! –exclamó el niño abrazando a su amiga

-Tengo que irme –dijo la niña abrazando a sus amigos -¡Os llamo cuando llegue!

-¡Adiós Cassie! –la despidieron los niños

Aquella tarde, en casa de Zero, el teléfono sonó. El niño, creyendo que era su amiga, lo cogió animado. Pero no era Cassie, era Soul, el padre de la niña. Tenía la voz rara, y Zero pensó que se habría resfriado.

-¡Papá, te llaman! –avisó a su padre

-¿Quién es, hijo? –le preguntó su padre mientras se acercaba a cogerlo

-Es el tío Soul. Creo que se ha constipado, porque habla raro

Black Star cogió el teléfono, y su expresión pronto cambió a una de verdadero horror. Colgó el teléfono y corrió en busca de Tsubaki. Zero trató de oír algo de lo que decían, pero solo captó "destrozada", "en medio del bosque" y "ni rastro de ella". Vio que sus padres iban a salir y fue a donde ellos.

-¿A dónde vais? –les preguntó

-Tenemos trabajo. Zero, quédate aquí –le dijo su padre. Su madre tenía cara triste, como de estar a punto de llorar, pero el niño consideró más prudente no preguntar.

Cuando sus padres se fueron, Zero cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Ryû. El niño se puso al teléfono enseguida. También él tenía la voz rara.

-Ryû, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tus padres también han salido a trabajar? –le preguntó

-No van a trabajar, Zero –respondió su amigo

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

Ryû tardó un poco en responder.

-Han encontrado… han encontrado a la tía Maka muerta en el camino del bosque. Y el gorro de Cassie lleno de sangre. Puede que los animales… -Ryû no dijo más, porque el teléfono al otro lado comunicaba.

Zero echó a correr hasta su buhardilla. Ése era su lugar secreto, donde se escondía cuando tenía problemas. Se miró la muñeca y vio el brazalete que Cassie le había regalado aquella misma mañana. Ella se había ido, y ya jamás sabría lo que él sentía… la felicidad que había sentido al saber que podían ser compañeros… porque él la quería, la quería con toda su alma, y esa alma se había partido en dos.

"¡Te prometo que te convertiré en Death Scythe!" le había prometido ella

"¡Y yo te prometo que jamás tendré otro técnico que no seas tú!" había respondido él

El niño no pudo más y empezó a gritar.

-No puede ser, no puede ser… ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!

---FIN FLASHBACK---

Zero se observó el brazalete, aún en su muñeca tras tantos años, y se hizo a si mismo la promesa de que jamás dejaría que la hiciesen daño de nuevo. Nunca más.


End file.
